User talk:PacBoyCraZ
welcome. hey as u see i need help, and if u can create and edit any video game article and character u want. GAME SAGE Jonathan Smith (JohnnyLightning) nice but... nice work on pac-man's page but when editing his history make it in the order of the games he's appeared in by date and talk of his adventure he must acomplish in the games. also create some pac-man games. GAME SAGE Jonathan Smith (Talk) (JohnnyLightning) good job hey keep up the good work and see if u can create enemy articles too. good job. GAME SAGEJonathan Smith (JohnnyLightning) listen Testing signature TiBiT [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PacBBoyCraz']] ([[User talk:PacBoyCraZ|'blah blah blah...']]) TiBiT [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PacBBoyCraz']] ([[User talk:PacBoyCraZ|'blah blah blah...']]) No offense But you don't seem to know your stuff. I guess you're mostly a Namco fan, so it's understandable, but Luigi's first appearance was NOT Super Mario Bros., it was Mario Bros. for the arcade. And Shigeru Miyamoto didn't create Kirby, Masahiro Sakurai did. - BattleFranky202 06:04, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Can't edit user page? The page is not protected and a test edit I made to fix a typo went through fine. When you say you "can't edit", what do you mean? Are you unable to reach the edit page? unable to save? are you seeing an error message, and if so what does it say? — Catherine (talk) 23:52, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Re: Pacman and VGH I am sorry that I haven't made much edits as of late but school has pretty much annihilated whatever free time I had and its hard enough keeping track of my wikis, but as soon as I find some free time I promise I'll help out at the Pac-Man Wiki! But as for here there isn't much I can do since many of the games here were before my time... -The Forgotten Beast 17:46, October 9, 2009 (UTC) im still here dont worry im still here, and good job editing and when you make a new article of a game or character upload an image on the article and a image of the character in his current game. GAME SAGE [[User:JohnnyLightning|'Jonathan']] [[User talk:JohnnyLightning|'Smith']] not bad thats not bad but add consoles of the past and present instead of controllers. Jonathan Smith Thanks But if I'm not editing for a while, that means school is taking over. I have to hand in my high school application and I have a billion tests + homework. Btw, I like your new user page. It's awesome. --Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. 22:11, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Hi Again I'm in middle school too--8th grade, and high school next year. Good luck in your tests and I hate science too...and math... =/ what consoles do you have, anyway? --Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. 00:19, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Damn! I can totally connect to the damn section of your page. One time, I was playing Sonic Heroes on my PS2, and I collected all seven chaos emeralds and I defeated all four Egg Emperors AND got up to Neo Metal Sonic, the final boss. Then, the next day, when I was going to play that file, the file terminated somehow. I still have no idea how it was deleted from the memory card, but I was so pissed. And I hate special stages too, so you can imagine how much of a nightmare collecting those Chaos Emeralds to become Super Sonic was. Because of that, I never got around to defeating Neo Metal Sonic as Super Sonic. =,[ BTW, you have Mario Kart Wii? Sweet! We should exchange friend codes sometime. --Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. 19:48, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I made my own "crap" section Anyways, Merry Christmas!! =) --Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. 19:49, December 24, 2009 (UTC) OT: What game would you want that doesn't exist (yet) Did you ever want a game so bad...but the only problem was, it didn't exist yet? What game do you want to exist? I really want The World Ends With You 2 to come to life! I just feel like Neku's/Shiki's/Joshua's/Beat's stories aren't over yet! I mean...I don't own the first one yet (I just ordered it now with a Christmas gift card, though) but did you see the story! Damn! I was like, WTF when I saw that Neku was actually going to kill Shiki! Sonic Adventure 3 would be nice too, but...probably never going to happen. So...what's your opinion on a game that should exist? BTW, about the Tekken thing, they did make Tekken 6 for PSP, but the PSP version is really unpopular compared to the PS3/360 ones. --Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. 05:17, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Good Call Crash and Spyro need a comeback. I think Naughty Dog should take Crash back. They didn't have to leave for Uncharted. I feel guilty whenever I play that game now =(...Anyway, I've never played Pac-Man World, but looking at pictures of it, damn it looks fun. I guess it's just one of those games that needs more recognition...I think I'm gonna buy Pac-Man World 2 now =] --Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. 02:35, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Crash and Spyro should return... In a crossover. Like the next Super Smash Bros. as secret unlockable characters or something. Crash/Spyro definitely have the potential to be really good games, it's just the new creators that keep screwing the job up. I just looked at the Crash website and their latest news was a Crash game that came out in 2008 (Mind Over Mutant I think?). I think Nintendo should buy Crash and Spyro. Just look at games like Mario Galaxy, Metroid Trilogy, and Zelda Spirit Tracks. They're unbelievable! Anyway, did you see that trailer for Project Needlemouse? It looks like it has a lot of hype surrounding it, and if Sega doesn't make a good game out of Project Needlemouse...Sonic might as well be gone for good. Gosh, what is up with all of these long-time mascots dying??? --Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. 22:31, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Crash in 2010? Yeah, I think there is going to be a new Crash game. The Crash team is supposed to make a game for PS3/360/Wii/PS2 or something like that. That's the only information I could find on it though. They must really want to keep it a secret. =/ --Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. 23:00, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Can this mean Crash in High-Definition? If it's going to be a PS3 exclusive, they're probably going to make a return for Crash in HD. This should be interesting. --Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. 23:17, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Now that I think of it... Naughty Dog has been really successful so far. I've never played Jak and Daxter but I've heard a lot bout it (thinking about getting Daxter/Lost Frontier on PSP). I play the Uncharted series, though, and those games make you feel like you're in an action movie. With all of the awards/success of Naughty Dog's games, I don't see why they would hesitate to bring Crash back. Isn't he everybody's favorite bandicoot? --Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. 23:49, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Everything's starting to look updated graphics-wise... But if Crash Bandicoot returns on the PS3 with Naughty Dog as the creators/developers (if Naughty Dog is the creator, it should be on the PS3 because isn't Naughty Dog owned by Sony or something?), yeah it probably would look like Uncharted. Oh yeah, and since you have a PS3, you can add me to your friends list if you want. My PSN is rubberdux54. I'm not on right now though. --Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. 22:12, January 1, 2010 (UTC) YO ok but ill help to and make sure when you do edit the series make sure to write in a professional way as adding to the story (not in a fan way) and add things about the development team and critical praise. oh so u know theres been rumor that Naughty Dog is going to develop a new Jak and Daxter game for the PS3 sometime in the future. GAME SAGE [[User:JohnnyLightning|'Jonathan']] [[User talk:JohnnyLightning|'Smith']] yeah yeah i like ratchet and clank better as i own three games and one j and d Superheroes Spider-Man was my first favorite, then I played Ultimate Spider-Man and Ultimate Alliance and Human Torch became another favorite. Also, Venom > Carnage. I hate it when people say Carnage is better. Batman is impossible not to be a favorite, (I need Arkham Asylum already!) that was when I started liking Nightwing. He was the first Robin before Tim Drake and that other guy. He was just awesome. They should just make a Nightwing game already...He's barely in any game except Lego Batman and Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu. --Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. 17:35, January 8, 2010 (UTC) I recommend Ultimate Spider-Man over Spider-Man 3, actually. I know Spider-Man 3 came out later, but Ultimate Spider-Man was just so fun! You even get to race Human Torch if you go to Baxter Building! I actually wanted to get the Spider-Man game for Playstation, but then I found out neither my PS2 or PS3 had backwards compatability...ugh...--Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. 22:50, January 8, 2010 (UTC) You actually beat him??? How?? I never could beat him the last time, I got close though. --Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. 23:09, January 8, 2010 (UTC) You rated R&C 1,000,000... O.o damn, must be really good...Yeah, maybe I'll get the first R&C first. If I like that one, then I'll buy the others and play them in order. If not, then I'll just skip to R&C Future and get Secret Agent Clank/Size Matters for the PSP. --Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. 03:55, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I love Zelda ^_^ My first Zelda game was Four Swords Adventures. It was okay, but then I bought Ocarina of Time...I fell in love with it. So yeah, then I got Spirit Tracks (multiplayer is hilariously fun) and I'm planning to get Wind Waker/Twilight Princess soon (Link's awesome!). But I know I have to pick up a Crash/Spyro game, and I have to start playing one of those really bad. I think I'm going to download the first Crash Bandicoot on PSN, because I know they have it there, and I still have a gift card left over from Christmas. Oh crap, wait a minute...Army of Two: The 40th Day is going to be released on Tuesday??? Already??? D= Wow, I'm screwed. I hate it when things like this happen... --Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. 02:07, January 10, 2010 (UTC) No pressure. Right now (instead of focusing on Army of Two) I'm going to focus on getting games I should have gotten a long time ago. --Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. 02:42, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Games Pac-Man World 2, Crash Bandicoot (PSN), Spyro the Dragon (PSN), Ratchet and Clank (the original). I don't have much money left, just a gift card left over from Christmas, so that's all I'm planning for now. --Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. 20:43, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I'll be using PSN a lot too, and Virtual Console. But do you think that, in the future, game companies are going to make games only available through download? Like, you can't go out to GameStop to get a used copy or something? That would suck for me, because I always buy/order used games for cheaper. =( --Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. 00:53, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it would suck! Like, imagine not owning the cases and manuals and cover art and all that stuff...I hope they don't actually decide to do that. It would suck all the charm out of owning discs.--Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. 01:07, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Instruction manuals would probably be downloadable along with games, like they are now...I hope they won't expect everybody to know what everything is/controls all ready...I've noticed instruction manuals are getting really lazily done now though. For example, the Ultimate Alliance 2 one was like...two pages--I'm not even joking! XD Also, the one for Mario Party 8 was really big, but that was just because it had a section for four different languages! But, if it is decided that games are going to be downloadable instead of bought in stores...the thing I would miss the most would be the cover art. Sometimes it's nice to have official artwork from a game, and it sometimes makes the game appeal to you more. To have that gone would just suck. --Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. 02:45, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I decided I'm going to order the codes and get them in my e-mail to download instead of downloading them directly from the store, since I found out it's cheaper that way (I think $10 in the store and $6 on Amazon). I'm definitely going to order them tomorrow along with Pac-Man World 2. If my math is correct, I can get all three with one card. =] Yeah, I'm going to treat myself after school tomorrow. --Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. 01:35, January 14, 2010 (UTC) *Update: I just ordered Crash Bandicoot, and it's downloading on my PS3. It's taking a while, but as soon as I start playing, I'm going to say if I like it or not. --Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. 22:33, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Opinions Unbelievably, I managed to get both Army of Two: The 40th Day and Crash Bandicoot, yet I still have money to spare on the games I was planning to get! Turns out though, Army of Two isn't that good. It's okay, but after playing it for a few hours, I went right back to Modern Warfare 2! It looks to me like EA was a little over-confident with what they were doing--the characters look (uncomfortably) different and the game's kind of different (from its prequel) itself. Shooting mechanics-wise, it's okay. Story-wise, it sucks ass! XD The gameplay's fine, just it could have been better, I guess. As for Crash Bandicoot, that game is HARD! It looks like a friendly enough game, but when I played it, gosh did I get frustrated! Crash: (getting run over by a giant rolling stone) Whoa! Me: DAMMIT! I like it ^_^ Kudos to you, Crash--you may look friendly, but you are one deadly bandicoot! I'm up to the Native Fortress--the place where you have to keep jumping up and up on those bouncy boxes. I hate it when I fall all the way down! Argh, frustrating stuff. Thanks for the reccommendations on the games. =] --Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. 21:40, January 20, 2010 (UTC) *I'm glad I'm not the only one that thinks Crash is really hard! It's a big challenge, and made me want to break my controller! Good thing I don't have a sledge hammer! XD Army of Two: The 40th Day...I don't recommend it much. I just bought it because I liked the first one, but this one's worse. I am so getting A Crack in Time ''to make up for it. Gameplay looks awesome, and the guns look way cooler than the ones in Call of Duty (if only they really existed...that would be awesome...reminds me of the PS3 commercial where these evil guys wanted to buy guns from the game =D). It's even got trophies!!! Yay! -- Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. *Here it is. I love the Dear Sony commercials. =] -- Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. Yeah, that one was funny! With the grandma playing the PS3 and the kid wanted her to get off, since it was his. The problems the people on the commercials have are always funny. -- Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. *Lol, that was hilarious! I just watched a few, and my favorite one was the gravity boots! Guy 1: These are the gravity boots from Ratchet and Clank: Going Commando, and Lou here is going to try climbing up this wall. Guy with Gravity Boots: Alright, here we go...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (blasts off into the air) Guy 1 to Guy 2: Dude! I thought you knew how to work that thing! Guy 2: Is that him? Guy 1: That is a PLANE! Then there was the one that turned the guy into a chicken, and the "devestator" one...and also the "shock blaster" one. Lol, they were all so hilarious! =D -- Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. LISTEN UP alright i got an important job for you. all the characters and items of the wiki, i want u to put them in categories relating to their series. like for hover boots goes to Ratchet & Clank items category. and if one article already has that kind of category go to one that edoesnt have it. and teach me how to put images in the background like those pacman images on the pac wiki. *not bad but were going to use the one we have now for a while but we can use the one u have all in the background like on pac wiki. and instead saying "video game history" put in the capital letters "VGH in blue green and red below the arcade cabinet 'GAME SAGE' [[User:JohnnyLightning|'Jonathan']] [[User talk:JohnnyLightning|'Smith']] Break is here! Happy mid-winter recess!!!! Also, check out this collection of old Sonic commercials. They're not supposed to be funny, but I find them funny. Marketing strategies were very silly back then...I mean, just look at the one for Sonic & Tails 2 (Sonic Triple Trouble)! It should have a seizure warning before it starts, lol! Here's the video! Hope you have an awesome break! --Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. about bearucrat if you can make 70 more edits as i have said adding categories such as for hydro thunder goes into midway's games and liu kang goes into mortal kombat characters and fighting characters. each category you make, make sure it goes apart of a certain video game or genre depending on what it is as a character, level, game, or item. if you can do this, i'll make you a bureaucrat. and you must edit here for most of your time as you will be second in command. when you make your 70 edits on the job i have aquired you to do you will become one, but remember you must keep up your responsibility when i make you one. Hello ^_^ I'm especially excited about Sonic 4. Episode I will be downloadable on PSN, Xbox Live, and WiiWare. I'd say to download it on PS3, though, since it'll probably have better graphics. There's a lot of hype surrounding it though, so if it's another screw-up (Sonic 06 had a lot of hype surrounding it and just look at it) then it would be gameover for Sonic. I still have hope though, even though a lot of people don't. =/ On a higher note, Mario Galaxy 2 is coming out in April! You get to ride a Yoshi!! Also, isn't a new Crash game supposed to come out this year? I have to admit that (don't laugh) I still haven't beaten Crash Bandicoot. Do you know how many times I tried?? You have to be a freaking god to beat that game!!! Anyway, I'm still trying. I'm determined to kick Cortex ass. --Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. :I have both Uncharteds actually. I pre-ordered the second one after playing the first one, and got the exclusive treasure map. The treasure map wasn't much help, but oh well. I can't wait for the third one. Along with your ideas, I also saw Atlantis. I doubt it would be on Atlantis though. People thought Uncharted 2 would be about Atlantis, but it was about Marco Polo. (http://www.vgboxart.com/boxes/PS3/13214_uncharted_atlantis-v2.jpg) Templar's Treasure makes the most sense to me (you know, since Drake is a treasure hunter). Enough of speculation, I see you have Drake's Fortune. Awesome. Did you finish it? =D Also, are you going to get internet for your PS3 soon? Or did you already get it, because if you did, I added the wrong person O.o -Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. ::Okay, I'll add you again. It makes sense. -Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. hey }|text=the background with the pattern of game characters i did that editing the monaco, angela just uploaded the favicon. and i grant u back your admin rights, just tell me if u are going to leave when you leave for more than two days.|name=|time= }}} Hey! Hey, it's been a while, hasn't it? =) My birthday's coming up (next month) and I know I'm going to get A Crack in Time! (Additionally, Phenoix Wright: Ace Attorney and Final Fantasy XIII) Anyways, I tried adding you on PS3, but there was some sort of error. Something with "udon" in it? Idk, I forgot (I'll try adding you again in the future, maybe), but I got Sega Racing (for PS3)! And let me tell you that it is really ''easy to get trophies in that game! I got 38% trophies already and I didn't even play much! But yeah, it's better than I expected--it's not just a Mario Kart clone, it's actually pretty fun. I have nothing else to say, other than TGIF!!!! --Hustle. Loyalty....you know the rest. Okay, whenever you're PS3's internet stops screwing around About Nintendo Racing, that would be awesome! I was actually just thinking about Nintendo Racing too! Like Super Smash Bros., but racing instead of battling! I was just stuck on what Link would ride. A car seems too far off, so I was thinking either horse or train as reference to Spirit Tracks. But imagine Link riding a bike? =D He would kick ass on a bike...anyway, about Sega Racing, I barely recognize anybody either! =D Sonic characters are obvious, and I only know who Beat is because I kicked ass as him in Sega Superstars Tennis. A few others were obvious too (like Alex Kidd--everybody knows the poor guy was replaced by Sonic) but when I saw everybody else, it was just a big blank. You learn to like them though. Like Opa-Opa. He's some weird spaceship thingy from a game called "Fantasy Zone" or something, and he grew on me. But I can't wait to get A Crack in Time. The weapons'll be a stretch from Call of Duty, lol. --Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. }|text=hey its about time u showed back up.|name=|time= }}} Belated Response Awesome! I never played the first Modern Warfare, but I heard a lot of good stuff about it. My sister just ordered Pac-Man World 2, Spyro: A Hero's Tale, Viewtiful Joe, Bioshock, Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus, Jak & Daxter, and Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour. I also pre-ordered Final Fantasy XIII, which I'm expecting on Monday. I never gave up on Pac-Man World 2. =D It's really weird, because the last Pac-Man games I played were Pac-Mania and Ms. Pac-Man. I can't wait to try this one. Any other game recommendations, let me know (Star Fox is next). ;] Also, I won't be around too much this month. I have a Science lab report due Wednesday and the whole exit project (display board, powerpoint, and lab report) due at the end of the month, I have a Social Studies 6-page report (size 12 font, yes Xdue Tuesday and I didn't even start it, the Social Studies exit project (powerpoint and report) due at the end of the month, and a math project on coordinates/y-intercepts/slope and all that crap due Monday. Forget math, my sister has all the answers. Everything else will keep me busy though. BTW, when you get Modern Warfare (for DS or PS3, either one) tell me how good it is. I wanna know.=) --[[User:E-123Wario54|Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. ] *I actually just got Final Fantasy XIII (I was excited that I got it early) and it's really fun! It's kind of like Pokemon, but different. The story starts off a little sad though =( And anyway, that's what I thought--that's also a big reason why school sucks so bad. Not only do you have to actually spend hours in the building, but they actually give you homework to haunt you and give you hell at home. We should get paid for it--I know it's for our future and all, but it would be some great motivation. I also just got Spyro this morning along with FFXIII, but my sister (not the one that ordered the games, an older one) isn't letting me play either game. She's hogging the PS3. =( I'm pretending to do my homework right now, and thanks for the tips! BTW, I'm kind of new to Final Fantasy too. I have to tell you, I HATED the first one. It's no doubt the most boring game you'll ever play. I was kind of nervous it was going to be the same, but this one's really addicting and different. --Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. :Sorry, this is a very late response. I haven't been able to do anything lately, and I'm probably going to be busy next week too, since I have to get my exit project presentations ready. I want to subscribe to GameInformer, actually. Firstly, it's better than subscribing to a magazine like Nintendo Power or PlayStation Magazine because those ones, not only may be biased, but also don't have info for all systems. I used to subscribe to WWE Magazine (a wrestling magazine) and it had a section with video game reviews. I used some of that for guidance, but a magazine for just video games would be awesome. Also, I need cheats for Final Fantasy XIII really badly. X( I'm up to a boss that I really need help with--see, I don't have enough HP for one of the boss's major attacks--one of the boss's attacks requires 680 HP, my maximum is 605. But yeah, the game's really good, better than you'd think. It's not even like "I have to play it today", it's like "I have to play it right now"! The story goes like this: Lightning (that's not her real name), the main character of the game, doesn't believe her younger sister, Serah, when she tells her she became a l'Cie (hard to explain what that is, just check out the Final Fantasy wiki) and that she's marrying Snow (in my opinion, an irresponsible but nice guy). Lightning hates Snow, and is also very cold-hearted. When Serah brings this up, it's Lightning's 21st birthday, and she treats this with a mean response ("great, more to take care of. what a great birthday"). After she realizes she might never be able to see her sister again, Lightning regrets this and also meets Hope, who, after possibly leading him in the wrong direction, questions her path. The story's awesome, and even if a boss is really frustrating (I defeated an effin helicopter thingy), the story keeps you going. This may just be my opinion, since I'm into creative writing and writing in general itself, but the gameplay is really fun too, challenging but fun at the same time. Oh great, I'm going on a tangent. Sorry about that X( I feel like I just wrote a game review, a brief one. I want to be game critic though, since I like writing and video games. Good luck with your classes, and hope you have some time to get around to some games and get all that annoying homework out of the way. BTW, did you get Modern Warfare yet? =) --Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. ::Awesome. Kind of weird though how we're both good at writing and hate math =D The problem in FFXIII has been resolved, I forgot all about accessories. I used one of those for +150 max HP and there you go. Other than FF, I've been playing LittleBigPlanet online with some friends. The connection really sucks 70% of the time, but it's fun anyways. But other than all that, I'm really pissed. My order for Pac-Man World 2 was canceled. =,( I got all other games, but Sly Cooper always freezes at one point. I still have to get to BioShock and Jak & Daxter, but Toadstool Tour kicks ass. Not enough to completely halt my addiction with FF, but a great game. But all Mario sports/party games are great--I don't know how it's done, they just are. So tell me...what's your favorite weapon in A Crack in Time and what can it do? I know the weapons can do some crazy stuff, but I want to hear the specific, best one in your opinion. Also, have you ever been frustrated with a game so bad, you felt like smashing the controller? I can name a billion of those moments =) --Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. Response Hey, cool! A game review section! =D Anyways, other than a PS3, I have a Sega Genesis (2nd model, came with Sonic the Hedgehog 2), PlayStation 2 (Slim), Game Boy Advance (I have 2. 1 Blue and 1 Silver), Nintendo Wii (which I play GameCube games on--Zelda Four Swords Adventure, Chibi-Robo, Sonic Adventure 2 Battle, Sonic Adventure DX Director's Cut, Luigi's Mansion, Ultimate Spider-Man, etc., etc.), Nintendo DSi (I used to have a Lite, but I traded it in for $70 off my DSi purchase--its blue because I got it a couple of days after it came out, there weren't many color options), PSP (first model, has to be my least used game system) and yeah, that's about it I think. I used to have a Nintendo Entertainment System, which came with Super Mario Bros. and Duck Hunt. I had more games for it, but it was given away when I was younger, sadly. =( I loved playing Super Mario Bros. on it, I hated Duck Hunt though. For one, I had a love for ducks when I was younger. Seriously, I was obsessed with ducks. And for two, I was too young to undestand how to play. But I have Super Mario Bros. on Wii Virtual Console now, so it's all good. Another game system I used to have was a Sega Dreamcast which was also given away. The last game I played on it was, I don't know the exact name, but it was an NBA one. Yet another system I used to have was the Game Boy Color, which was given away to my cousin in Europe while on vacation. None of my game systems broke, they were just given away, and it sucks to know what I could be playing right now if it weren't for giving away those systems X( About Blu-Ray, my old, 80gb, fat PS3 has blu-ray too. I know because I watched Wall-E on it. =P The only thing I watched on my PS3 was Wall-E, unless two episodes of South Park I bought off PlayStation Store count. It's just that the newer models don't have backwards compatability. Mine isn't so new, but it doesn't have backwards compatability, which means I can't play PlayStation or PlayStation 2 games on it, which sucks. I was going to sell my PS2, until I found out there was no backwards compatability =) I also love the Mario sports games, though. Mario Super Sluggers, Mario Golf Toadstool Tour, Mario Kart Double Dash, Mario Kart Wii, Mario Kart DS, Mario Party DS, Mario Party 8, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, all of them are awesome, as well as the main ones like New Super Mario Bros DS, New Super Mario Bros Wii, Super Mario Galaxy, etc. Mario Galaxy 2 is going to be awesome too, I know it. You can ride Yoshis! =D --Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. Hey again I got Pac-Man World 2 (FINALLY!). Why finally? Because first of all, I put actually buying the game on hold for awhile. Second of all, when I originally ordered it, my order was cancelled by the seller. After ordering it from a different seller, I finally got the game. Who knew it would be so hard to get a copy? =) Anyways, right now I'm having trouble in Final Fantasy XIII. I've decided to take a break from the main story for a while (can't defeat that guy that looks like a pope >=() and fighting a ton of enemies to no end. This way, I get CP (Crystogen Points--points that allow you to upgrade your characters) and components (depending on what type, this can be either something pointless that you'll feel safe selling, or something you can use to upgrade your weapons and accessories). After fighting enemies and enemies until I max out my whole party (at least how much I can, I can't develop as far as maxing out at the moment) I'll be pumped for that boss. I was pissed too, because I got so far and so close to beating it, but he put the damn doom clock on me (a clock which times you--if you can't defeat the boss in time, it's game over) and I panicked. Anyways, enough of explaining my frustration on FF. Right at the moment, I'm frequently playing Sega Racing (trying to get a platinum! so close!), Call of Duty: World at War (online/offline Nazi Zombies and offline multiplayer), and LittleBigPlanet (online with friends, just got the Sonic the Hedgehog pack). This gives me time to (dum dum dum!) play Pac-Man World 2, Viewtiful Joe 2 (the seller sent me 2 instead of 1, but they seemed like a nice person so I let it go. Plus I didn't want to pay shipping for sending it back.), BioShock, Jak & Daxter, Spyro: A Hero's Tail, and I think that's it. I ordered Sly Cooper, but the disc didn't work, so I got a refund and I'm going to order it again. From what I played before it froze, it seems really fun. Maybe I can even catch up on games I still ''didn't finish, like Dead Space/Battlefield: Bad Company/New Super Mario Bros. Wii/God of War Collection/Pokemon Platinum/Donkey Kong Country/Majora's Mask/Kingdom Hearts/etc, etc. Aaaaaahhhhh...spring break... From what I've seen of Pac-Man World 2 so far, it seems really awesome. I also had some other person I know tell me it's a good game, and they told me it took them 8 years to unlock everything =O Anyways, I think I'm going to like the arcade. I didn't know the game had an arcade area, and it's a nice little surprise. The whole Pac-community thing looks really comical (in a fun way), and the graphics are really good--I mean, Kingdom Hearts had good graphics, but...it's Pac-Man! Really, I think I'm going to like this game. Kudos to you for introducing me to it. It's sad too, because before you mentioned it, I never heard of it. I mean, think about God of War and Kingdom Hearts. I know a fan of those games might hate me for saying this, but I think those games are over-rated. It just depends on popularity, I guess. Sonic Heroes, for example. Many people hated that game, some people like it, others (including me) think it's okay. But Sonic Heroes is popular. Pac-Man World 2 looks a lot better than Sonic Heroes, but does it get its well-deserved attention? Sooooooooooooo...how's Modern Warfare? ^_^ --Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. :I just got my a platinum from Sega Racing! Yesss! I think next (after I finish all the games I'm currently playing, which might take a while) is SmackDown vs Raw 2010, Tekken 6, Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time, Mega Man Anniversary Collection, and Sonic's Ultimate Genesis Collection. I don't think I'm going to play Sega Racing in a ''very long time. I've been working at that platinum all day and I'm sick of it. =/ I'm not into Lord of the Rings and Star Wars and that stuff. I remember watching a bit of those movies when I was little, but I think I was too young to get the point. We're both gamers, and we both like platformers and action games and shooting games and stuff, but I'm not into Star Wars like you are, and you're not into Final Fantasy like I am. Yet we've both played so many similar games, if not exactly the same. What a strange, strange world. --Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. yo }|text=lol i had done made about 60 new articles right from scratch in th past 4 day. and ill make u a bearucrat if u show your worth |name=|time= }}} Sorry for the late response I've just been savoring the last moments of my break. I bought Aliens vs. Predator with Easter money, on somebody's recommendation. Campaign mode sucks horribly (plus, dark rooms in video games make me feel nauseous...Dead Space and BioShock were nice in executing that, but Aliens vs. Predator? Ugh...) But online play is really fun if you have a friend to play with, and if you get passed the long loading time. Probably not worth the 60 bucks, but I had a good time playing with the guy that recommended it. Then we got bored of it and started playing Nazi Zombies, hehe. Anyway, Final Fantasy is awesome and way better than I expected, but that's my opinion. You should make your opinion your first priority, so I guess I'm saying don't let my interests get in the way of yours. ^_^ But just a few games I would recommend that I thought were a blast are LittleBigPlanet, Final Fantasy XIII (of course), Call of Duty: World at War (very underrated compared to the Modern Warfare series. =(), and that's my favorites I think. =) I got a platinum in Sega Racing, too. I forgot to mention that. ^_^ Hope we can become PSN friends soon. --Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. :Wow, you're getting a lot of games fast. Do you even have time to finish them? Hehe, I hate it when that happens. I buy too many video games, and more than I want. X( Really, it's nice having a lot, but I still need to finish my others! Games I didn't like for the PS3 too much though are God of War Collection (really a meh, maybe God of War III is better?), Street Fighter IV (very fun but also very hard! Also, Super Street Fighter IV is coming out and it's supposed to be better. I think I'm going to try Tekken 6 before I try that though...), Haze (stay away from this piece of shit. I only payed $10 for it and I regret it), and I think that's it. Also, if you're going to get Aliens vs. Predator, stay away from campaign mode, unless you want to try the rank up glitch before Sega finds a way to patch it. Just save yourself some trouble and skip to online multiplayer, hehe. My favorite species is aliens! They kick ass, predators suck and marines are boring. They go really fast, and they can run all over the walls and the ceiling. Camping in Modern Warfare 2? F that, I'm going to camp on the ceiling! lol, much better. So what trophy level are you at on your PS3? --Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. back for good }|text=hey man sorry u didnt hear from me cuz i had some trouble from my dad and had little interaction with the internet. now im back for good and am going to work alot for more articles. |name=|time= }}}